


Its A Promise

by Mama_applesauce



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Terminal Illnesses, Vampire!Seyoon, kinda rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_applesauce/pseuds/Mama_applesauce
Summary: Seyoon made a lot of promises in his relationship





	Its A Promise

Seyoon had made a lot of promises in his relationship with Junhee. 

When they had first met, Junhee had just left a club and was stumbling across the street, obviously intoxicated. Normally Seyoon wouldn’t have cared, but something in his gut told him that the brown haired man was not going to make it home safely, so he approached him and promised to get him home safely. Junhee gave a drunken smile and let Seyoon help him home. That was the first promise, and Seyoon didn’t break it.

They had met a second time, later on, Seyoon entering a small bookstore that, as fate would have it, Junhee worked at. Seyoon had asked how Junhee handled his hangover after being so drunk that night, instead of answering Junhee screeched and grabbed his phone to call the police, jumping to the extreme conclusion that Seyoon was a stalker. Seyoon quickly explained that he wasn’t, that he was the one who helped Junhee home a few weeks back. Junhee appeared embarrassed and apologized, scurrying away to a different part of the store. Yet again something told him to do something he normally wouldn’t, and before he could stop himself, he had followed Junhee to the other side of the store and asked him to go on a date. Junhee seemed to hesitate, so he tried to make his offer a little more pleasant, promising that Junhee would have a good time, and that got the brunette to agree. That was the second promise, and Seyoon didn’t break it.

He made his third promise 8 months later. Seyoon had known that getting attached to Junhee without telling him what he was would be an idiotic move. He knew he should’ve told Junhee within the first month, but he couldn’t risk the possibility that Junhee would be afraid, that he would leave him, Seyoon had fallen too hard. So he hid it, he went out late at night to feed, when his lover was asleep and wouldn’t notice the red that stained the older males lips and clothes, he forced down garlic smothered meals when Junhee wanted Italian food, suffering through the burns that it left on the inside of his body, and he slathered himself in more sunscreen than anyone else at the beach when Junhee wanted to go swimming.

And for all those months it had worked out until Junhee had started to notice him leaving in the middle of the night. Junhee thought the worst, Seyoon was cheating, and he planned to catch him sneaking back in later that week. Seyoon had already had a bad night as it was, between a struggle with his victim and almost getting caught all he wanted to do was sleep, but when he opened the door and saw Junhee, he knew sleep would not happen. He watched the expression on his partner's face go from hurt and anger to confusion and panic once he saw the bits of blood all over Seyoon. He had a long explanation to give, and at the end of it, Junhee hurried out the door, terrified. Seyoon didn’t hear from Junhee again for at least a month and assumed it was all but over, so he was surprised when Junhee called him asking to meet up asap, he, of course, agreed immediately and a few hours later the two sat at a park together. They talked for what seemed like hours, Seyoon repeating apologies and Junhee asking questions. Finally, Seyoon had heard what he needed to, that Junhee was not scared and he would forgive him on one condition, Seyoon had to never hide something this big from Junhee again, and he agreed. That was the third promise, and Seyoon didn’t break it.

Seyoon had first noticed it when he was feeding off Junhee one evening, a bitterness in the man's blood that he had never tasted before. He didn’t think much of it, Junhee had been fatigued and coughing throughout the week, and he assumed the taste was just from whatever little bug he had gotten, and as he expected a few days later the taste was gone, so he didn’t mention it and the two went on with life. As the year continued to pass, Junhee became sicker, and Seyoon made more promises. When Junhee went to the doctor, Seyoon promised him everything would be figured out. When they waited for results, Seyoon promised that they would come back with an answer. When they were asked to back in, Seyoon promised that it would be okay. When the doctor told them that there were masses in Junhee’s lungs and that the outlook was grim, Seyoon promised to do everything he could to save Junhee. And when it became apparent that nothing could save him, Seyoon promised to make the last of Junhee’s time full of happiness. He didn’t break those promises.

One day, Junhee couldn’t get out of bed, his breathing was shallow and he had reached the point where he was too weak to cough up the blood pooling inside him, he was drowning. Seyoon called for help and Junhee was taken to the hospital, but to his dismay, the doctors could do nothing more than make Junhee comfortable and help him relax until death took its grip. As Seyoon sat with the brunette who laid mostly silently, with the exception of a few I love you’s that slipped from his lips, he thought of the only thing left that would save Junhee. He could change the younger male, turn him into a creature of the night, he could have Junhee for eternity. It appeared that Junhee was reading his mind, because he had mustered up the strength to ask Seyoon to make a promise, and Seyoon agreed. Junhee told Seyoon that once his heart stopped he had no desire to return, and told Seyoon to promise that he wouldn’t bring Junhee back. The request tore Seyoon, he wanted to be selfish, he wanted to keep Junhee forever, but he couldn’t bring himself to refuse, Seyoon loved Junhee too much to force an immortal life onto him if he didn’t want it. So with a heavy heart, he once again agreed, holding Junhee’s hand swearing that he would respect his partners wish. Junhee gave him a weak smile and closed his eyes, returning to his mostly silent state, and Seyoon watched him to the very last breath. That was the last promise, and Seyoon didn’t break it.


End file.
